Salvataggio
by Isabella Zilla
Summary: Night at the Museum Fan Fic. Isabella discovers the secret of the museum, and uses it to her advantage to defeat an evil villain bent on destroying the earth. Longer summary inside! Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salvataggio **_

_**Plot Summary**_

In Isabella Zilla's ongoing fight with the indestructible villain Count Ramsely Von Olaf, she fights herself defeated once again. When she's harassed by her closest of friends she wanders off, only to discover noises coming from the museum. She breaks in and discovers the secret. She meets Larry, who welcomes her to stay and help out. The next day she applies for a job as a nightguard, which much to her excitement she eventually gets. The next night she meets Christopher Columbus, who grows to like her, and will prove himself useful in the end. She falls in love with the Pharoah, Ahkmenrah, who in turn likes her back. But is he who she thinks he is? When Ramsely comes back with a vengeance, everything goes downhill and there doesn't seem like much hope. Ramsely is defeated, but everything has changed. Just when things are starting to go back to normal, in a horrible turn of events Ramsely comes back, more powerful than ever, but Belle is on her own._**  
**_

_**Characters**_

_Isabella Zilla-_ Isabella is my fursona. She is basically me as a werewolf, the way I want to be in real life, personality wise. She can do anything that I can't and she is the opposite of me in many ways. She lives with her friends (Warner, Reggie, Amber) in the Zilla mansion, a huge purple mansion with iron gates located in Brooklyn, NY. She also owns a home in Paris. She owns many cars, her personal favorite being a light blue 1951 Hudson Hornet convertible. She is a world-famous rock star, and goes under the name of 'Rock Zilla.' Appearance- Belle has light hot pink hair, done up in a similar (but fluffier) way to David Bowie's in 'Labyrinth'. She wears a striped Beetlejuice-like outfit and w purple shirt and black tie, but is also known to wear motorcycle chaps or Roman Centurion armor. She has light blue-lavender eyes and she walks digitigrade. She can also freely transform into a human whenever she pleases. She carries an old Egyptian staff called 'The Unholy Staff of Anubis'. The staff looks like an Egyptian crook, but has a much longer handle, thus making it a staff. It was given to her by Anubis for aiding him when he needed to bring her back into the past for help. It has magical powers, but they can only be accessed by the person who's holding it and only if they know how to control it. It also has dark powers, but tapping into the staff's dark powers can prove to be very dangerous.

_Warner Stamos-_ Warner is one of Belle's friends. He's a real smart-ass and likes to harass Belle about nearly everything. He is a cowboy at heart and owns a brown horse named Atticus. Appearance- He is a were-rat, and has long gray hair and dark gray fur. He also has light gray eyes. He is often seen wearing a dark blue shirt, tan vest, black cowboy boots and light brown shotgun chaps.

_Reginald Barkin-_ Reginald, or Reggie is a very outgoing werewolf who is not afraid to show his true colors. He was born in Bordeaux, France. He speaks with a deep elegant French accent. Appearance- He's known to cross-dress frequently, and while he's not playing the role of a woman, he's wearing a white silk tuxedo with a pink button-up shirt underneath. He wears a red berret and is occasionally seen smoking a pipe. He has dark brown hair/fur which is starting to gray, but his face is completely hairless.

_Amber Stamos-_ Amber is an anthropomorphic coyote. She is Warner's wife, a cowgirl. She owns a female Paint horse named Amira. She's probably the sweetest person living in the mansion, she never bothers anyone. Appearance- Amber has reddish-tan fur, bright orange-brown eyes, long auburn-colored hair and is usually seen wearing light tan chinks, a pair of light blue jeans, and a small light tan leather fringed jacket.

_Count Ramsely Von Olaf-_ Count Ramsely Von Olaf is the fursona of my ex-boyfriend. Ramsely is the villain in the story. He is half werewolf, and half vampire. He was once engaged to Belle, but her feeling about him changed and she turned on him, banishing him from her mansion. Appearance- Ramsely has dark brown fur, light brown eyes and black hair/facial hair. He is known to wear a tuxedo, cape, black hat, and white gloves.

_Vincent Zilla-_ Vincent is Belle's seven-year-old son. He obeys his mother, but usually winds up getting into near-death danger due to his curiosity. Belle never talks about his origins to him or anyone else. She was raped as a human when she was young, right before she was transformed into a werewolf. She was in love with the man who raped her, he was also a werewolf, transformed by his own evil experiments, and she continued to love him after Vincent was born until he passed away from an experiment gone horribly wrong. She never spoke of him again. Vincent has some werewolf type powers but they won't be visible until he's older. Appearance- He looks similar to Edward Scissorhands. He has fluffy black hair that falls in front of his eyes and a pale complexion. He has light blue eyes and has a fascination with combat boots.

_Hoarse-_ Hoarse is Belle's seemingly lazy white stallion. Nobody knows it, but he is actually a famous race horse, but is long retired. He can understand what Rock Zilla says, and usually responds by stomping or nodding his head.Appearance- He has a very tired, lazy appearance. His fur is a dirty white color and his mane is white-gray.

_Mr. Nilsson-_ Mr. Nilsson is Belle's pet White-Headed Cappuchin monkey. He is un-tame and usually winds up into a lot of trouble (that's why monkey's make verrrryyyy bad pets). He loves crackers, but he likes stealing Belle's crackers when she's not looking, even though they were for him anyway. Appearance- He has black fur, except for his shoulders and head which are white. He has a pale face and light brown eyes.

_Walt- _Walt is Belle's talking pet coyote. She found him abandoned as a puppy and took him in. He was abused in the past and is overly-paranoid about everything, but trusts Belle. Thanks to the magic of Belle's staff, he has the power to talk English. Appearance- He looks like...a coyote.

**_Full list of main characters:_**

Isabella Zilla(Belle)

Warner Stamos

Amber Stamos

Reginald Barkin

Count Ramsely Von Olaf

Hoarse

Mr. Nilsson

Walt

Larry Daley

Attila the Hun

Pharoah Ahkmenrah

Teddy Roosevelt

Christopher Columbus

Jededah Smith

Gaius Octavius

_**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Night at the Museum. And I obviously do not own any of the real people the characters were based off of. But I do own Rock Zilla/Isabella, her pets and her friends. However, I do not own Count Ramsely or anything affiliated with him (castle, army, world, medallion) Also, I do not speak Italian, so if you translate and find out Columbus is saying something freaky, blame babelfish! XD

Okay! Now that we've got through THAT, on with the fan fiction!

---------------------------

_**Chapter One- Sconfitta Dolorosa**_

Isabella slowly turned her head around the corner, carefully seeking out any guards that may be wandering the corridors. She could feel her heart pounding and the sweat forming on her paw pads. She signaled behind her to a white stallion to advance ahead. The horse looked at her with it's tired eyes and silently moved forward. He rest his head on her shoulder. They ran forward across the hallway and came to a wall. Isabella observed all directions and then led Hoarse down another hallway. They found themselves in the Grand Ballroom. It was dark and musty, with dust-covered chrome embellishments. The dimmed lighting provided a feeling of suspense and the old church organ that decorated the wall overpowered the entire room with fear. Belle's attention focused on a red aura in the center of the room; the medallion of Count Ramsely Von Olaf, the most powerful werewolf in the world. She remembered him clearly; how they were once engaged and how everything went horribly wrong. She shook the thought out of her head, looked around, and tiptoed forward. She leaned in to observe the medallion, only to see the angry face of one of Ramsley's soldiers staring back at her from the darkness. She jumped back in surprise, and then listened in horror as she heard an army of soldiers running through the hallways. Hoarse leaped in front of her and in a futile attempt of defense bucked a soldier to the ground. She fought them back and attempted to run, but was surprised with a sharp blow to the stomach, which sent her hurdling across the ballroom. She heard footsteps and lifted her face off the cold marbled floor, only to see the face of her worst enemy glaring down. Count Ramsely Von Olaf grinned at her. "Well, well. If it isn't the famous werewolf Rock Zilla. Look at you. Running from your problems as usual, I see." His sharp brown eyes pierced right through to her soul. She lowered her ears and angrily looked up at him. he was much bigger than her, as strong as all his soldiers combined. His cape was flowing behind him from the draft in the castle, and his tail was wagging back and forth. "You're pathetic Rock Zilla. You're a disgrace to werewolves. I never imagined you could be so weak..." Ramsely grinned. In a matter of seconds, Belle lunged at him only to be grabbed and thrown to the other side of the ballroom against a wall where a large framed picture hung. The glass shattered on top of her and she landed on the hard floor. She looked up only to see the concerned face of her loving steed. The soldiers were marching toward her. She quickly threw herself upon Hoarse, almost slipping in her own blood, and he ran full speed down the hall, slid on the marble flooring, slammed against a wall, and continued down the opposite hallway. She felt a sense of relief as they exited the castle. Belle looked back to see the soldiers had stopped at the entrance of Ramsley's castle. Hoarse knew they were safe, but continued to run down the hill.

Belle entered the TV Room in the Zilla mansion to find a werewolf in a white tuxedo sitting in a lounge chair as he smoked a pipe, and on the opposite side of the room a were-rat and an anthropomorphic coyote were snuggling on the couch. She was aching with defeat as she looked around at the tired faces. Hoarse slowly walked in and collapsed on a fancy violet couch. Belle took her place on the cushion next to him. Reginald glanced in her direction. "No luck this time, madmouselle?" Belle sighed and lay back on the couch, observing the fancy silver-plated ceiling fan that spun endlessly. "Come on Belle! You NEED to get rid of this guy! He's a threat to us...a threat to the doggone world!" Warner exclaimed, swaying his hands around as he talked. Belle stayed silent as she stared up at the full moon hanging in the night sky. "I can't", she whispered. Warner stood to his feet and started yelling at her. His boots made loud clicking sounds as he walked toward her. "F'er cryin' out loud! Stop pitying y'erself Isabella! Y'er putting the world in danger by ignorin' this...this...this VILLAIN!" Belle could feel her anger building up. She jumped up out of the couch. She looked at Warner with anger in her eyes. But she was interrupted from her denial by the confused tone of someone familiar. "Mom...is everything okay? You look mad." Vincent moved the long black hair out of his eyes. Belle left her conflict with Warner and walked over to her seven-year old son. "Yes, son. Everything's fine. Come, Vincent. Follow me." Belle retired to a flight of stairs, which going up led to a hallway, which led to a locked door. She handed the key to Vincent, who curiously looked at it and then slid it into the lock. The door made an eerie creaking sound as it opened, only to reveal another short hallway plagued with framed photographs hanging from the walls. As they walked forward they came to a bedroom. The walls were lavender with violet, light sky blue, and light pink highlights. The floor was covered in an elegant pale pink shag carpet. And from the ceiling above the bed hung a cage, in which sat a White-Headed Cappuchin monkey.Belle opened the latch on the cage. "Hello, Mr. Nilsson." she said as the monkey jumped out and landed on her arm. She turned around and looked down at her son. "Vincent, I won't be here tonight. Don't ask me any questions, but know that I will arrive before you awake tomorrow morning." Vincent was confused, and although so many questions were traveling through his mind, he replied with a simple "Alright mom." Belle smiled and pat his head, knocking his messy hair into his eyes once more. Her attention then focused on something else, a staff. It was shaped like an Egyptian crook, but much longer. It was decorated with a constant blue and gold striped design. It had once belonged to an Egyptian God, and it's unearthly powers were still at hand. As she took hold of it, she could feel it's intense power. She gestured for her son to leave the room and then followed him out, locking the old door behind her. Arriving in the Tv Room once again she gave her announcement. "I'm leaving. I shall be back in the morning, however, if you would like to harass me some more. I need some time to think." "That figures. You never could stand up and face y'er problems." Warner badgered her as she walked over to him. Mr. Nilsson made a few near-silent whimpering sounds and wrapped his tail around Belle's arm. "What's that supposed to mean?" Belle was angry now. "It means just what I said. Y'er actin' like a sore-loser. A failure! Why don't you just face y'er problems and stop bein' so damn weak!" Without thought or word, Belle could feel the suddeness of her knuckles hitting bone. Before she knew it, Warner was sprawled on the floor. He was unconcious. "BELLE! Oh my God, look what you've gone and done!" Amber yelled as she ran to Warner's side. Belle looked at Warner, and overcome with shame, fled the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two- Segreti Nascosti**_

The sky was dark, aside from the glowing moon and the millions of stars that twinkled in the night sky. Belle walked down the street, dodging any glances that came her way. She ignored the sounds of traffic and focused on the constant clink of her staff hitting the concrete as she walked. She stopped as she saw a small girl standing in front of her smiling. Belle smiled back and began to kneel down, only to be startled by the girl's mother snatching the child away. "Be careful, Suzy! Monsters are bad! Haven't you seen the movies?" Belle sulked and continued walking; ignoring the rude comments she'd occasionally get from the strangers that wandered Brooklyn after dark. She felt alone in the world. Mr. Nilsson, overcome with boredom, started shifting his fingers through Belle's hair. She smiled. "You silly monkey, I don't have fleas!" she snickered and reached over her shoulder to pet his back. Belle looked up from the cold sidewalk, only to see that she was in front of the American Museum of Natural History. The lights were on, and she could hear banging and slamming sounds coming from the inside. Silently making her way up the flight of stairs, she came to the entrance. It was locked. "Damn, what is going on in there? There's no way in…" Belle whispered to herself, scoping the building up and down. Mr. Nilsson jumped off of her arm, onto the side of the museum and looked up at a window, making his usual monkey-esque noises. Belle smiled and began to climb the building, holding her staff in her mouth. Mr. Nilsson took hold of her tail and climbed up her back. When she had finally reached the window, she noticed it too was locked. She pondered her dilemma for a few seconds, then decided to use her staff to pry open the window and break the lock. After a few minutes of hard work, she and Mr. Nilsson had attempted to break inside. Belle reached into her pocket and pulled out a round cracker, which she awarded to Mr. Nilsson for his help. Belle began to walk around; at first she had not seen anything. The museum seemed strangely empty. But then she came to a pedestal where she discovered the Christopher Columbus statue that she had always come to the museum to admire was no longer there. She gave the pedestal a confused stare, raising one of her eyebrows. Looking around, Belle came to the realization that all the downstairs exhibits were missing. As she turned around to head upstairs, a small RC car dragging a dinosaur rib came speeding through her feet. Then moments later- the dinosaur itself.

Belle didn't know whether to be frightened or excited, but at the moment she felt a little bit of both. Her brain told her to run, but the smile on her face told her that she had found her destiny. Mr. Nilsson peeked around her shoulder at the Tyrannosaurus skeleton running off into the distance. Belle grinned and began to head up the stairs in search for more exciting secrets to unfold. She had only strolled about ten feet before she was stopped. "Hey!" the man screamed out, pulling out his flashlight. He was dressed in a dark cobalt blue uniform with black 'Museum of Natural History' patches on the upper arms. Belle turned around to look at him, leaning on her staff. The man recognized her right away; he had been to one of her concerts in the past. "Hello…I'm so sorry to intrude." She paused. "I'm Rock Zilla, world renowned musician. But you can call me Isabella…or Belle." She smiled at the man, noticing he was smiling back. "I'm…Larry Daley. I'm the night guard here…I've been to your concert before. I recognized you right away. You're, um, very talented." He looked delighted as he reached out his hand, in an invitation of friendship. She took his hand in her humanesque paw and shook it. "So, I'm guessing that you know the secret of this museum?" Belle glanced toward him. "Actually, Larry, I'm a little confused. What's going on?" A jade lion walked in front of them, followed by a Buddha and a couple other statues. Larry stopped walking. "Everything in this museum comes to life at night." There was a silence as Larry watched a smile form on Belle's face. She was lost for words. After a pause, she finally broke the silence. "This…is so amazing." Belle was looking around at the exhibits, full of life, roaming the museum. Mr. Nilsson climbed up on Belle's shoulder and wrapped his tail tightly around her arm. "Ah…monkeys...balls of fun." Larry gave an accusing stare at Mr. Nilsson. Without warning, a loud lion roar came from the opposite hallway. "Oh sh- I have to go…lock up the lions. If I don't they'll eat me. I'll talk to you later." Larry ran off, only to run back a few seconds later. "Just make sure you don't let anything in or out of the museum. If any museum exhibits are outside when the sun rises, they'll turn to dust." Larry fled down the hallway toward The Hall of African Mammals. Belle wandered for a few minutes and then came to a room called the Diorama Room. On the floor was an RC car, the one she had encountered when she first arrived. She turned to look at the spectacle of the moving dioramas. On the ledge between the Wild West and Ancient Rome dioramas were a cowboy and a Roman general. They were embraced, too caught up in their own business to realize the werewolf standing before them. She cleared her throat, causing them to jump up in surprise, straightening their headwear. "Hey don't sneak up on us like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said the cowboy, obviously slightly embarrassed. "…Who are you anyway?" said the Roman. Belle raised her eyebrow. "I'm Rock Zilla, the biggest rock star in the U.S. And you are?" The Roman started to talk, but was cut off by the cowboy. "The name's Jedediah, and this here's my…friend, Octavius." He pat the Roman general on the back. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." Belle smiled down upon them. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now, if you'll excuse us we have some...work to do." Octavius seemed rushed as he spoke to her. Belle laughed and walked off. Trotting toward her was a man on horseback. Belle stared in awe. "It's...Teddy Roosevelt." she whispered to herself. He stopped in front of her. "Why, good evening." Roosevelt tipped his hat. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Teddy adjusted his glasses and looked at her. "Hello, Mr. Roosevelt. My name is Isabella. I'm a famous musician...and an artist. I'm just visiting the museum. I love history." He shook her hand with great power. "Please, my dear, call me Teddy." Teddy had a warm, friendly smile and a firm handshake. "I must go now, my friend, my love Sacajawea is awaiting." With a warm smile, he tipped his hat once more and galloped off. Little did Belle know, but as she was talking to Teddy, and unexpected visitor was hiding in the hallway. He was an Egyptian King, a member of the museum. He examined Belle's staff and then realized it was from Ancient Egypt. It was a long-lost magical artifact, The Unholy Staff of Anubis. The King's eyes widened with disbelief. He shifted out of his hiding place and vanished down the hall. Belle, walking in the opposite direction, did not notice the king.

Before long, the sun rose and everything in the museum went back to normal. As Belle walked out of the museum, she transformed back into her human form. She did not like the public reactions to here werewolf form during the day as people liked seeing her on stage, but were afraid of her close up. That morning, after the museum opened and Larry left, Belle return and knocked on the manager Dr. McPhee's office door. He called for her to come in. She entered and sat down in the chair. "How may I help you?" asked Dr. McPhee. "Yes, hello Dr. McPhee. I was talking to my friend, Larry Daley. He's a night watchman here. I was wondering if I could get a job as a night guard." Dr. McPhee didn't seem like he was even paying attention to her as he shuffled through his papers. "We've just gone through a recent downsizing of museum employees and do not have the funds to afford another night guard at the moment. I'm sorry." He gestured for her to leave. But before she reached the door she paused and asked "what if I did it for no pay? Completely volunteer?" Dr. McPhee looked up. There was a long silence, then he silently accepted the folder she was holding and looked at her resume. Then, looking up and smiling, he welcomed her to the museum.

She ran out to the streets of Brooklyn, her monkey trailing behind her and her staff occasionally clanking against the floor. She was excited as she made her way back to her mansion. Before she knew it she was at the big iron gates, and then the doors. She walked in the mansion to find everyone lounging around as usual. "You won't be seeing me around during the night anymore. While I was roaming around the streets of Brooklyn last night, I discovered a place where I truly belong and they hired me." Belle dodged their glances as she spoke. "That's fine with me! Why don't you stay there durin' the day too? You seem to be too bothered by us to stay here anyway." Warner glared at her. Amber tried to hush him up, but it was no help. Belle turned around swiftly and snapped back at him. "I wouldn't BE bothered by you, Warner, if you hadn't have harrassed me last night! You knew I was upset, but you just enjoy pushing people over the edge!" Reginald cut in, "But Belle...if you work all night you'll be very tired in the morning. That means we'll never get to see you. La pensée s'attriste me." "I'm sorry, Reggie. But I really like this job. It's...it's...unbelievable. Now...everyone. If you'll excuse me. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Warner threw a nasty remark at her and Reginald lowered his ears as she walked to her bedroom. She unlocked the door, walked inside, and collapsed on the bed with Mr. Nilsson. Pulling her face out of the pillows, she placed the staff next to the bed on a table and drifted off to sleep. She was awoken at four o'clock by her son. "Mom...mom? Mother...wake up." Belle yawned. "What is it Vincent?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I heard you got a new job. Does that mean you won't be here...every night?" Belle nodded. "It's okay Vincent. I'll be here during the day." He sighed, but gave her an innocent smile. Belle got up to get ready for work. Dr. McPhee didn't have a spare uniform to give her, but he gave her something else. A black armband with the Museum of Natural History logo embroidered on it. She wore a long dark red frock coat, burgundy pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. She buttoned up the coat and draped a long black scarf around her neck. Then, finally, she put the armband on, grabbed her keys and flashlight at headed out of the room. As she exited the mansion she mounted Hoarse and dragged Mr. Nilsson along with her. They galloped down the driveway to the mansion and through the iron gates, awaiting the adventures that lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- **__**Amicizia Improvvisa**_

Belle made her way to the entrance of the museum, still in her human form. Her shift started at six pm. Larry greeted her at the information desk as she came in. The museum was nearly empty. Aside from a few people just wandering around. Larry told her to follow him and he pulled her over to sit on a bench against the wall. "Okay, there's some things you need you need to know before midnight." Belle listened to Larry intentally. "First of all, the Easter Island head likes gum. He'll ask you for some. But if you don't have any he'll call you names, so don't get offended. And don't forget his gum. Attila the Hun. Avoid him at all costs, he doesn't take well to newcomers. And don't let the monkey steal your keys." He tried to remember if there was anything else she should know, but could think of nothing. "I think that's all. If you have a problem with anyone, just tell me and I'll settle it." Belle nodded toward him. "Okay, Larry."

Belle was upstairs when the clock hit midnight. Museum exhibits passed by her like she was nothing. She got upon Hoarse, where Mr. Nilsson was perched. He trotted down the hall. Belle was in search of someone to talk to, someone to befriend. But the museum exhibits avoided her. Then, up ahead, she caught sight of a familiar face. Pulling on Hoarse's hair, she came up along Teddy's side. Mr. Nilsson tilted his head. Teddy didn't recognize her, as she had originally met him in her werewolf form. "It's me, Belle. The werewolf you met last night. I'm actually human, but I can turn into a werewolf whenever I please." she told him. "Isabella! Bully! Nice to see you again! Have you gotten a job here?" Hoarse walked beside Texas, staring blankly down the hallway. "Yes, I'm a night guard here now. I'm not getting paid for it, but this place is so amazing that it's worth it." Teddy nodded. "If that's the case, welcome to the chaos!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Thank you, Teddy. I'm going to go explore the museum. I'll talk to you later!" Belle gestured to Hoarse and they galloped down the hallway.

After wandering for about 20 minutes, she came to a hallway, being drawn there by the sound of metal constantly hitting the floor. Looking down the hallway, she saw a man made completely out of bronze and recognized him right away as the statue of Christopher Columbus. She slowly got off of Hoarse's back and walked toward him. He was too preoccupied with his book to realize that she had walked up to him. "Hello." She said shyly. He looked up, surprised. "You're Christopher Columbus, right?" He smiled with delight. "Sì, Sono Christopher Columbus. E siete?" Christopher Columbus closed his book. Belle didn't speak much Italian, and she struggled to understand him. "My name is Isabella. I'm a musician." Columbus understood English, but not too much of it. "Amperora... un musicista. I io stesso un esploratore." "…You discovered America. That's amazing." Columbus was enthralled. "Siete l'unica persona in questo museo che persino conosce chi sono, tuttavia non li ho visti mai prima." Belle translated it in her head. "Oh…I'm the new night guard here. Larry's partner." As Belle and Columbus talked, Hoarse walked along beside them with Mr. Nilsson on his back. Columbus nodded. "Benvenuto al museo, il mio amico." he said kindly as he reached his hand out. "Thank you." Bellle grabbed his hand. He was cold, but that was too be expected of someone made completely out of bronze.


End file.
